<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Contradiction by tickingclockheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723045">A Contradiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickingclockheart/pseuds/tickingclockheart'>tickingclockheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Philosophy, The Spiral, avatarsona, basically it's about my avatarsona and my private thoughts on identity and contradiction, specifically about identity and what a lie that is, told through the distortion's opinions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickingclockheart/pseuds/tickingclockheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Distortion's thoughts on an avatar of the spiral.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Contradiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You are a contradiction, and that in itself is a lie. And a truth. Both and none and all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You seek knowledge until you never quite satisfy the itch and then distort and you fall and you know and you hunt but you always come back to me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I am not a me, but neither are you. You know that much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What is a me, in the end? When we are constructed from borrowed parts, does that make us original? Can a thing be both at the same time? Unoriginal and original and a person and not a person.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You would say so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You never believed in the concept of hard truths. People are so complex, you know minds bending and weaving like puzzles and there is no consistency except for when there is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Except, except, except.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There are always exceptions, and you revel in the complication, though you dislike that work almost as much as you love it. Complication, you say, is an oversimplification for things that have no constant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s a pleasure to watch you grow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You of course, as is your nature, distort your identity. No, that’s not the right word. You<em> contradict</em> your identity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Some days, you would argue that you have no such thing, and others you revel in the inconsistent, unpredictable chaotic medley that is your persona.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Persona. You have a lot to say about that, don’t you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We were worried, for a while, that you would stray to the ceaseless watcher. You have an intrinsic desire to <em>know</em>, and it scratches at you like nothing you’ve felt before and everything you’ve felt before and all and none.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But you felt that the watcher was too clean cut for you. Knowledge is meant to contradict and hard truths are just as false as lies and just as true as them too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We were worried that you would never truly align yourself to a patron, floating in between as your mercurial nature took you everywhere and nowhere at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course, it only took a few experiences with the corridors for you to know where you truly belonged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We do not mind your contradictions, no, we revel in them. And if that means letting you free to wander in between the other realms, then that is something we will have no qualms with. After all, you may dabble in knowledge and hunting and all the others that pull and tug at you, but you know your home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You do not believe in the concept of safety, but you allow yourself to be tricked, if only for a little while, by the calm of unreality. Though, we know, you would argue that unreality is an oversimplification and that unreality and reality contradict, and therefor are the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We enjoy these questions of yours. We may dabble in lies, but it’s clear that the knowledge you seek is not gained by going to the beholding. No, you know as well as we do that you will never define your nature; to do so is a cage. Maybe, sometimes, often or seldom, you will adopt labels for a day or a year or a second. Time is so…useless, even to one who is as connected (yet disconnected) to her humanity as you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There is an itch inside of you to cage yourself, the influence of the watcher, perhaps, but you ignore it. It makes you uneasy, to not know your own nature, but you find freedom in it nonetheless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You will be known by many names, little contradiction. We do so look forward to working with you.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>